lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost CITV idents
"Connect the Dots" ident (2003) * "Green Slime" ident (2003) * "Pirate Flag" ident (used for Pirate Islands) (2003) (FOUND) * "Bubbles" ident (2003) (FOUND) * "Sparklers to form the logo in the night sky" ident (used for Grizzly Tales) (2003) * "Spaceships" ident (used for My Parents Are Aliens) (2003) (FOUND) * "Spirals" ident (2003) (FOUND) * "Toybox" ident (used for preschool programming) (2003) (FOUND) * Closing ident (featuring Stephen Mulhern from You Can Do Magic) (2003) * "Meg and Mog" ident (used for Meg and Mog) (2003) (FOUND) * Closing ident (featuring the spaceship from My Parents Are Aliens, which reads "GOODBYE EARTHLINGS") (2003) (FOUND) * Closing ident (bubbles variant, with the word reads "GOODBYE") (2003) (FOUND) * "Messy Paint in Reverse" ident (used for Art Attack) (2003) * "Logo as a moon in the night sky with bats" ident (used for Grizzly Tales) (2003) * "Spinning Logo" ident (2003) (FOUND) * "Logo as a leaf in the jungle" ident (used for Jungle Run) (2003) (FOUND) * Toonbase idents (2006-2009) * Toonbase idents (without the CITV logo) (2009/2010) * Closing ident (featuring the CITV logo running around on a smoke) (2004) * Closing ident (featuring Swag) (2003) (FOUND) * Closing ident (2006-2009) * "Muticolored Logo" ident (2003) * "Sketchy Logo" ident (with zapping sound effects) (2003) * "Shifting Yellow, Pink and Blue Logos" ident (2003) * "Spinning Yellow, Pink and Blue Logos" ident (2003) * "Stephen and Fearne in the red background" ident (used for Finger Tips) (2006) * "Beanie in the red background" ident (used for My Goldfish Is Evil) (2008) * "Dancing Melville" ident (used for Planet Sketch) (2005) * "Street Rappers" ident (used for Planet Sketch) (2005) * "Horace and Hortense farts the logo" ident (used for Planet Sketch) (2005) * More red background idents (used for preteen programming) (2006-2009) * More light blue background idents (used for preschool programming) (2006-2009) * "Marty in the light blue background" ident (used for Captain Mack) (2008) * "Benjy, Dan and Jollop with the logo" ident (used for Engie Benjy) (2003) (FOUND) * "Gob the Sock Puppet DJ in the red background" ident (FULL version) (December 2006) * Horrid Heroic idents (2007/2008) * "Rubik's Cube" ident (normal version) (2004) * "Craved Pumpkin Logo" ident (used for Scary Sleepover) (FULL version) (2004) * "Jim Jam, Sunny, Nobby, Mouth, Gigi, Bot and Slim in the light blue background" ident (used for Jim Jam and Sunny) (2006) * "Yellow chick in the light blue background" ident (used in Easter) (2007) * "The cast of Planet Sketch in the red background" ident (used for Planet Sketch) (2007) * "Olivia in the red background" ident (used for Planet Sketch) (2007) * Closing ident (old film style) (2003) * More "Play the Game" idents (featuring the animated characters of the show in the white background with the 2003 logo) * "Fireworks/Lights" ident (FULL version) (2004) * "Shadow Logo" ident (2004) * "Finders Keepers" ident (featuring Jeff Brazier) (January 2006) * "Slide Puzzle" ident (2003) * "Ripple Logo" ident (2003) * "Aurora Borealis" ident (used in Christmas) (December 2003) * Opening ident (where the 2002 or 2004 ITV1 logo spins into the 2003 CITV logo in the slot machine) (January/November 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 CITV logo is swinging on a trapeze and flying into the camera) (January 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 CITV logo getting covered with snot) (January 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 CITV logo bouncing on the ground and falls in the hole) (January 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 CITV logo bouncing on the ground and getting jammed in the ceiling) (January 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 CITV logo bouncing on the ground then it feeling dizzy and falls down) (January 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 CITV logo bouncing on the ground normally) (January 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 CITV logo being inserted into a slide projector upside down and reinserted the right way up) (January 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 CITV logo is bowing to the audience) (January 2004) * Opening ident (where a lightbulb turns out to the 2003 or 2004 ITV1 breakbumper and the 2003 CITV logo as a neon sign for turning on) (January/November 2004) * Opening ident (where the 2003 or 2004 ITV1 breakbumper bulges and exploding into the 2003 CITV logo) (January/November 2004) * "Brian watches the viewer" ident (used for My Parents Are Aliens) (2003) * "Emu watches the viewer" ident (used for Emu) (better quality and FULL version) (2007) * "Pre-school Monday & Tuesday Pocoyo idents for ITV1 weekday afternoons" (2006) - Wednesday, Thursday & Friday idents can be found via "ITV Afternoon PIFs & Trailers, 2006 (2)" by Axion UK. * "Paint Splodges" ident (used for Art Attack) (2004) Updates *November 2, 2018 - The "Spaceships" ident and the closing ident with Swag has been found. Links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpRBnJF4V9s (at 1:02) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2MaNKQE1nA (at 1:01:07) *November 11, 2018 - More idents from the 2003-era has been found by the YT user Ye olde 2000s-era VHSes. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWcA1lxmoB8 (at 0:00, 0:40, 1:05, 3:05, 3:34, 5:25 and 8:21) *February 6, 2019 - Many of the 2003-era idents (including the opening ident with the title character of SpongeBob SquarePants and a one ident with Sooty and Sweep) has been found by the YT user Adam's Archive. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FSBQutyQX0 (at 0:00, 0:57, 3:31, 4:23 and 7:46) *February 7, 2019 - Yet more 2003-era idents has been found. Links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U7AfH0VNnE (at 0:10, 0:50, 0:57, 2:19, 3:02 and 6:02) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtnIeLanIxo (at 0:53, 2:34, 2:40, 3:12 and 4:00) Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost ITV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost CGI Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost UK